


Stupid Man Hair

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: we all flipped out about Hyucks beard stubbles, so did Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 40





	Stupid Man Hair

“Hyuck are those stubbles?” Mark squeezes his chin between his fingers, felling the rough part. “Oh! I kinda forgot and was too lazy to shave this morning. I will make it away when we’re in the hotel! Don’t worry.” He smiles and slowly walks past Mark.“No leave it-“ he says way too fast “Ehem! I mean-uhh... leave it on.. it kinda looks...ehh good! YeAH good! Heheh” he scratches his neck and got really red ears “Just good Mark?” Hyuck glances over , dark eyes under the cap. God he looks so hot.

“M-more than good” Mark shyly answers. “Describe ‘more than good’ to me Marki” Haechan came dangerously closer. “Spit it out Mark, common.” He whispers suddenly, feeling the youngers breath hitting his lips. “You l-look really hot with it” he whispers back, avoiding eye contact.Hyucks hand played with the hem of Marks shirt. “Hot, hmm? You know what else would look hot?” He bites his lip, just thinking about his next answer to Mark. “W-what?” “You sucking my dick, sloppy and gaggin.” His hand went from the shirt down, grabbing Marks semi hard dick.“Won’t that look hot baby?” Hyuck growls out, Mark swore that he could just faint on the floor and let the other do with his body whatever he wants. “Yes. Fuck, please.” “Go down and do the work, my joggers dont go down by themselves”

Mark dropped on his knees and undid the bow with his teeth, slowly pulling the joggers down the hips. “Stop teasing!” Hyuck gripped his hair hard, make him hiss in the sudden pain pleasure. Mark looks up, seeing Hyucks dark eyes watching every move.“Common baby!” Hyuck got inpatient. Marks fingers went to the boxer, slowly pulling them down till the dick jumps up and hits Hae’s shirt. He licked his way from the balls up to the tip, Hyuck moans and threw his head back against the wall. “Fuck, more baby please”It was the best things for Marks ears, hearing him beg and moan. He took the tip inside his mouth, sucks on it and runned his tongue over the slit. “Shit!” Hyuck bucks his hips forwards, keeping Marks head where it was by gripping the hair. He slid down the tight throat.

Hearing Mark gagging almost made him cum. “Eyes up baby” Hyuck managed to say out between his moans and whines. Glossy wide puppy eyes looking up, so innocent, makes him almost forget that his dick is throat deep inside the mouth.Hae began to thrust in and out, chasing his orgasm. Marks hands were on his thigh and balls, “Fuck baby I’m close. Harder.” Hyuck legs shake, the hand around his balls massages harder and faster, his thrusts got unsteady.When he squirts his cum into Marks throat he almost broke down, knees getting soft and a wave of pleasure is hitting him. “f-fucking shit” his only hold was the hands in Marks hair. Marks mouth slowly went away, swallowing and getting up.

“Don’t forget to shave tonight, we have a show tomorrow.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek and left a out of breath Hyuck standing there with still wobbly legs. ‘Dumbass’ thought Haechan

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
